The present invention relates generally to the field of tools, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for enabling hand tools to float.
For as long as man has used tools, improvements in their design and function have been welcomed. Handles and grips on tools have traditionally been manufactured out of wood, metal, bone and more recently synthetic compounds. Grips have been designed for a variety of reasons, including ergonomic issues, but tool buoyancy has seldom been considered.
Tools which do float have been manufactured out of non-metal materials. (See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,213 to Evans; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,139 to Burgers, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference). Tools manufactured out of materials other than metal are generally weaker than metal tools and are unsuitable for many applications in which metal tools are needed. Additionally, specially manufactured buoyant tools are not applicable to pre-existing tools already owned by a user.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus which enables pre-existing hand tools to float.
The present invention discloses a grip which enables tools to float. In one aspect, the invention is a grip comprising a tubular sleeve which is placed over a handle or pre-existing tool grip and enables the tool to float grip side up, thereby allowing the tool to be easily seen and retrieved. The grip may have varying thicknesses and diameters and may be colored or treated with a luminescent or reflective coating so as to be easily seen. The grip material may also be selected so that it molds to the user""s hand during use.